Taking the Road Less Traveled By
by Hogosha Kuraikage
Summary: Follow The Konoha Legends as they use their skills in free-running to traverse Elemental City and investigate a conspiracy plot that will rock the city to its very core. Naruto/Tenten pairing.
1. Chapter 1: New Information

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor any of the characters associated with said manga/anime.

* * *

"Get back here," yelled the police officer.

"Screw you dude," spouted a young teenage boy.

"This is your last warning," Yelled the police officer again.

"Sorry, but I got a date with the ground floor," with that the boy jumped from the third floor. He landed, tucked into a roll, got back to his feet, and continued to run.

The officer ran over to the edge pulled his gun and fired three bullets. The boy was hit in his right shoulder, but he continued to run. He performed a wall run into a vault over the high fence. When he landed he collapsed; he was loosing consciousness. Before he passed out a figure walked out of the shadows and asked," What is your name?"

" Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto," and with that the boy passed out.

3 Days Later…

Sprint, Wall Run, Vault, Roll. These were the sequences Naruto was taking in his dream. Just as he was about to jump the gap, "WAKE UP!"

Naruto shot up and immediately regretted it as pain racked his right side. His eyes shot left then right and he didn't see anyone, but even more important was the fact he had no idea where he was. Just as he was about to get up the door shot open to reveal a man. The man looked to be in his early twenties with a scar across his nose and his hair pulled back and tied with a rubber band. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a green vest with the white kanji for Konoha Legends on the front left side, a pair of blue cargo pants, and a pair of blue running shoes.

"Finally awake are we," said the man.

"Who are you and where am I," asked Naruto.

"I am Iruka Umino and you are in a room," responded Iruka saying the last part with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Well this is great. I get chased by cops, shot, wake up with severe pain, and get a sarcastic asshole as my 'nurse'. How much worse can it get," stated Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Captain Iruka!" The voice was feminine and confident.

"Yes Tenten?" Just as Iruka was about to leave the room to talk to the girl now identified as Tenten she walked through the door.

Naruto was dumb struck at the sight of this girl.

She wore a white tank top with a pair of grey track pants and black running shoes. She light brown hair up in two buns with the most magical pair of brown eyes. Just as Naruto was admiring this girl he noticed his clothes were missing.

"Before you two start to talk I need to know where are my clothes and where is my vest?" Iruka looked at Tenten then at Naruto and said, "your clothes were tattered and old so we got rid of them and as for your vest," at this point Iruka walked over to the only closet in the room and pulled out the vest.

The vest was solid white with an orange-red fox head taking up the back of the vest. On the front right side was Kyuubi no Kitsune in black kanji and around the collar was fir dyed red and orange to look like fire was sprouting around the neck.

At the sight of the vest the girls eyes just about popped out.

"You're…you're-," before she could finish she was cut off.

"Was," started Naruto, " the leader of the Parkour no Bijuu." Tenten got stars in her eyes at this, "you were the most notorious free running gang of them all!"

Naruto just looked away and responded in a low voice, " until A.S.T.F captured Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Nanbi." Tenten and Iruka looked confused at this announcement.

"Who are you talking about Naruto," asked Iruka.

"Well…wait, how do you know my name?"

"Easy. I was the one who found you and brought you back here," stated Iruka.

"Oh. Well thanks."

"No problem, but now tell us who this A.S.T.F is."

Naruto traded his look of sadness to one of absolute hatred, " it stands for Akatski Special Task Force. They are assigned to hunt down the members of Parkour no Bijuu by any means necessary." At this Iruka's eyes went wide and Tenten looked even more confused.

"So you are telling me that the police assigned an entire task force just to take down nine runners," said Iruka, "that's a little hard to believe Naruto."

"Well that's what happens when you accidentally stumble upon something the government doesn't want you to see." At this Iruka's eyes turned into saucers and Tenten went wide eyed.

"What did you find?"

At this Naruto realized what he had done, "look, just by telling you this and being here I have put you both in danger so I am not going to say anymore, and as soon as I get some clothes I am leaving so no one will get hurt."

"No you are not Naruto," said a man from the door.

"Says who?"

The man walked in, "Says your godfather!"

"My WHAT?!"

"You heard me Naruto. Your godfather," said the man in the doorway.

"And who the hell mite that be old timer," asked Naruto in a very annoyed tone.

"Me," responded the man. At this Naruto felt a mixture of emotions. Happiness, sadness, confusion, then finally anger.

".OF.! You let me sit in that orphanage thinking I had no one!"

"Calm down Naruto," said the man.

"You waltz into my life 16 years late and have the gall to tell me to CALM DOWN! Fuck you old man!"

"Stop calling me old man. My name is Jiraiya," said the now revealed Jiraiya.

"Well Jiraiya, I have one thing to say to you," Naruto paused then said," .HELL."

"Nice to meet you as well Naruto." Naruto glared at the man. He stood a good 6 feet tall and wore a silk crimson suit with maroon crocodile skin loafers.

"Frankly I don't give a damn if you are my godfather. You weren't there when I needed you so I don't care," said Naruto as he looked at Iruka. "Were can I get some clothes if you disposed of mine?"

"Easy. Tell Tenten here what you want and what size and I will send her into town to get it," stated Iruka.

"But I don't have any money Iruka," stated the blonde dejectedly.

"Money is no object Naruto," said Jiraiya as he started to walk over to Naruto's bedside.

"Well, if it wasn't an object then why is our world based around it," questioned Naruto in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone.

Jiraiya just looked at the boy a minute as if he was analyzing him and said, "let me rephrase that. I am going to buy your clothes."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't take hand outs, "said Naruto in an don't-you-dare-pity-me tone with a matching look.

"Think of it as an apology Naruto from Jiraiya," said Iruka as he tried to play peace-maker.

"What dos he have to apologize for. He only let me sit in an orphanage until I ran away when I was twelve. I don't want anything from him except for him to leave me alone." At this point Tenten decided to rejoin the conversation.

"Then why don't you let him buy your clothes and than you can work here with our 'delivery' company until you get the money to pay him back."

"I already told you all that I am leaving."

"Alright then Naruto," started Tenten, "get up and leave." At this Naruto blushed and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Naruto? I cant understand you."

"I don't have any clothes," said Naruto in an defeated tone.

"Then I guess you have no choice but to accept his help. Now, tell me what you want to wear," said Tenten in a clearly victorious tone.

"Orange tank top, forest green cargo pants, blue sports sun glasses, and blue and red running shoes."

"O.k. Jiraiya give me some money." To this Jiraiya handed her a credit card at which Tenten looked confused. "Jiraiya, I don't know your pin number."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, what is your birthday?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "October 10th. Why?"

"1010 right," asked Tenten to Jiraiya to which he nodded. "I will be back in a little while." With that said Tenten left to go do some shopping.

Naruto was confused by this. "Why is my birthday your pin number?"

Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes, contemplating on what to say. Finally he looked up with regret filled eyes and said, "the truth is that I couldn't find you. I came to the orphanage once I got back in town, but you were already gone. Now I know why."

Naruto looked down, hiding his eyes from them. "I need some time to think." With that Naruto laid back down and turned away from the two men.

"We will leave you alone until Tenten gets back, " stated Jiraiya and with that Iruka and Jiraiya left the room. Shutting the door on the way out.

Naruto decided to take a nap as the darkness finally over took him.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Naruto awoke to a commotion outside his door. His nap interrupted and rudely disturbed he walked to the door. He opened the door and said what most people would say. "What the fuck is up with all the noise?"

Standing outside his door was a boy in dark green sweats and a matching long sleeve shirt with black sneakers. "Troublesome, who the hell are you?"

Naruto looked the boy up and down. The first thing he noticed was his pineapple shaped hair. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Now answer the damn question."

Across from pineapple boy was a blonde girl in purple skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with purple and pink sneakers looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry about the noise I was jumping Shika's ass for being lazy again."

"Who the hell is Shika," asked the now confused blonde boy.

"Troublesome blondes. I'm Shika, Nara Shikamaru to be exact," said the now revealed and bored looking Shikamaru.

"Ok, that gives light to the situation but who are you," asked the blonde boy now pointing at his fellow blonde.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."

At this everyone noticed Tenten walking down the hall with some bags. "What are you all doing?"

"Shikamaru and Ino here decided to act as my own personal alarm clocks."

At this Tenten gave a short giggle and handed the bags to Naruto.

"Go get dressed. I'm sure that Shika and Ino don't want to see you in your boxers anymore."

At this everyone noticed Naruto was wearing nothing but his boxers. Naruto quickly ducked back into his room and slammed the door, causing Tenten to bust out laughing.

20 Minutes later….

Naruto opened the door and walked out. Tenten was stunned and Ino was now sporting and light blush.

Naruto, now fully clothed, walked out into the hallway and put his vest on leaving it unzipped. Shikamaru saw the vest and went wide-eyed. "Your Kyuubi no Kitsune?!" Ino was stunned. She had never herd Shikamaru raise his voice that high before.

"Who," asked Ino.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, leader of the Parkour no Bijuu," stated Shikamaru in a lost in thought tone.

At this Ino also went wide eyed. "Not anymore. Now I'm just a normal runner," Naruto explained.

Naruto turned to Tenten who looked at him in return.

"Is there anywhere I can get some practice in?"

"Yeah. Just outback there is a nice amount of setups that don't look like much to the cops but are a runners playground," responded Tenten.

"Cool! Can you show take me to it?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, follow me."

A this Naruto and Tenten walked toward the steps. Leaving Shikamaru and Ino in there daze. "Is that really…,"started Ino before being interrupted.

"Yeah. The vest is unmistakable proof," stated Shikamaru, still in his awe struck state.

"We have to go watch him," announced Ino as she grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him towards the steps leading to the back door.

Outside

Naruto arrived outside with Tenten in the lead and looked around. There were wooden crates scattered around to look like junk but to a runner's trained and observant eyes it was an amazing setup to test and perfect your style and running.

"So Naruto, what do you think," ask Tenten, anticipating his response.

"I like the setup. Nice array of objects to jump to and from, vault over, wall run, and other nice setups," respond Naruto while still examining the course.

"I guess we can get to it then," at this Tenten began to stretch.

"What are you doing," asked Naruto looking at her with a WTF face.

"If we," she explained in between breathing and stretching in different directions, "are going to be doing strenuous activities…we need to limber up."

"Ever seen a lion limber up before it pounces a gazelle," stated Naruto in and whatever tone.

Tenten froze in her stretching and looked right at him, "you so stole that line from Zombieland."

"I know, but it fits perfect," stated Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, lets see what you got," Tenten ran over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, "TAG. Your IT!" Tenten took off running and vaulted over the first small medium sized crate.

"Oh no you don't," yelled Naruto as he began to give chase, also vaulting over the crate.

Tenten was ahead over Naruto by a few feet. She pop vaulted up to the top of one of the large metal crates followed by Naruto. She jumped over to another crate still followed by Naruto.

At this point Shikamaru, being dragged by Ino, came out the door and was awe struck. Naruto and Tenten were moving fast and smooth over the obstacles in their path. Tenten pop vaulted up another metal crate stacked up on another crate with Naruto quickly gaining ground. Tenten jumped from the crate, rolling as she hit the ground, popped back up and continued to run. Naruto did the same. As Tenten was about to vault over another crate she felt two fingers tap her shoulder.

"Tag," came Naruto's voice from behind her. As soon as he tapped her he bolted in the opposite direction. Tenten spun around and began her chase. Naruto ran up to two crates with Tenten only inches away and ran up the crates and back flipped over Tenten while turning in mid air so he was facing away from the crates. Tenten, now watching Naruto instead of watching were she was going, ran face first into the wall. She fell backwards on her butt.

"Ow…that friggin' hurts." Naruto hearing the impact turned around and ran back to Tenten.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright," said Tenten, grateful that she didn't brake her nose.

"That was awesome!" Ino ran over to Naruto and Tenten telling Naruto how cool that move was that he pulled.

"Ok, ok I get it. Calm down Ino," said Naruto while rubbing his ears.

"Naruto, that was a good move. I haven't seen anyone do that before," said Tenten as she looked Naruto in the eyes…those endless…ocean of blue…Tenten shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Well, you learn a few things when you're the leader of a group of the best runners in the world."

"What group would that be," came a voice from the doorway.

" Depends on who wants to know," said Naruto now staring at the doorway.

" I do," said the person as they walked out the door.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, but I just didn't like the original draft of this chapter and couldn't find the inspiration to write a new one…till now of course. I don't know how often I will write on this as I have thing in my life that I currently have to take care off, but this fic is still alive and kicking until I post saying its done. I don't like leaving stories unfinished as I hate when I find one I like and the person stops writing. I will finish this so do not worry. It may take some time but just bare with me.

Thanks everyone for the support. Please Read and Review.

~Hogosha Kuraikage~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zombieland.


End file.
